Tracheal intubation is needed in clinical emergency rescue or general anesthesia occasions. However, the patient is normally in suffocation or non-breathing state at the moment. Although the electronic video laryngoscope improved the intubation exposure conditions, there are still intubation difficulties or throat injuries, especially for patients with high larynx, the rate of intubation difficulties or throat injuries is rather high.
By means of direct observation of video laryngoscope with trachea cannula guide groove, a thinner trachea guide wire can be easily inserted into the glottis via the trachea cannula guide groove. Then the endotracheal tube can be guided in by means of a trachea guide wire to complete the intubation process. A large number of clinical validations showed that this method not only improves the intubation exposing conditions but also avoids injury to the laryngeal part of the pharynx. Thus, it solves all difficulties that trachea intubation may face.
In order to achieve the above methods, a video laryngoscope with a trachea cannula guide groove and the function of guiding trachea intubation guide wire must be specially designed. Furthermore, the structure of the trachea cannula guide groove for guiding trachea intubation guide wire must be specially designed.